1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a semiconductor capacitor and a fabricating method of semiconductor capacitor, in particular, to a stacked capacitor structure and a fabricating method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a common one of the products in the semiconductor memory device. DRAM is a storage device which is used to store charging data. Generally, each memory cell includes a capacitor and a transistor for controlling the transfer of stored electric charges. In DRAM, a plurality of word lines are in correspondence with the memory cells respectively along a column direction, and a plurality of bit lines are in correspondence with the memory cells respectively along a row direction. The memory cell is executing an addressing process by a word line and executing a storing process by a bit line. Further, the word line is utilized to control the transistor to couple or discouple the capacitor with the bit line, thereby to read in/out charging data of the memory cell.
However, DRAM manufacture is a highly competitive business. Therefore, reducing size of a single element to increase the density of the memory cells is very important. In other words, the most important thing is to increase the capacitance of each of the capacitors in a finite cell area.